


Dean's Girl

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Unplanned Pregnancy, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are best friends and hunting partners with the Winchesters and have had a secret crush on Dean since you met three years ago on a salt n' burn. One night at a bar you meet a guy and Dean isn't happy.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine

“Hey Y/N, you coming with? I’m going to the bar.” Dean asks. You shake your head. It wasn’t like you hadn;t heard about the older Winchester’s man whore ways. But every time you say him shamelessly flirting with bimbo it felt like your heart was about to rip in two. You had decided to stop going to bars with Dean alone after about a month. At least when you went with Sam he would help distract you. You and Sam had become best friends and he was the only one who knew about your crush on Dean.

“Sam and I are having a Harry Potter marathon. But thanks for the invite.” You try to play it cool. Like it didn’t bother you that Dean would most likely not be coming home til tomorrow morning because he was out hooking up with some girl.

“Oh. Ok um I’ll just go then. Give you and Sammy some time alone.” You see an unreadable emotion in his eyes but don’t dwell too much on it because Sam enters a few minutes after Dean leaves bringing (Your favorite snack).

 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
One week later

You and the boys just finished up a hunt in Washington and Dean had suggested you all go to the local bar to celebrate. Sam immediately said yes and gave you his famous puppy dog eyes and you were to exhausted to argue.

“Fine I’ll go.” You huff. The bar was a total dive like most of the bars Dean took you too.

“Well I think I’m going to go to the bathroom be back in a few.” Sam says winking in your direction. You notice the frown on Dean’s face and choose to ignore it and him. 

“Shouldn’t you go join your boyfriend?” Dean grumbles out at you. You whip your head up, your eyes meeting his.

“What are you talking about? Sam’s not my boyfriend.” You whisper. You wish you could believe Dean actually cared but you knew he was just crabby because there weren’t any hot girls at this bar.

“Fine. Fuckbuddy then?” Dean growls.

“No. Dean where is this coming from? Sam and I are just friends. Best friends.” You never knew Dean cared whether you were hooking up with anyone. But he probably just cared about Sam getting hurt.

“Well you never come to bars with me anymore, unless Sam is with. You guys always seem to be having a ‘movie night’.” Dean grunts.

“Wait, are you jealous?” You start to get your hopes up. Could Dean actually be jealous of you and Sam?

“”No.” Dean grunts. You can tell Dean’s lying but you let him think you believe him. You walk over to the bar and order a (Your favorite drink). 

“Hey gorgeous. You new in town? I haven’t seen you here before.” You turn to see a handsome dark haired man standing next to you.

“Just passing through. I’m (Y/N).” You hold out your hand and he reaches out to shake it.

“James.” Before you know it you’re grinding on James. 

“Wanna get out of here?” You whisper in his ear. He nods his head and follows you out. As soon as you get outside James pushes you against the exterior wall of the bar. The kiss is sloppy and needy but you don’t care. You just want to forget Dean and your stupid, hopeless crush on me. 

Suddenly some great force tears James off of you. You see Dean throw James on the ground and Dean begins punching James.

“DEAN WINCHESTER! What the hell? Let him go.” Dean looks you in the eye and all you can see in his is rage. But nonetheless Dean gets off of James and lets him go. James runs off after giving you a grateful smile. 

“What was that Winchester?” You shout pissed off.

“Were you going to sleep with that sleezeball?” Dean questions as he drags you off to Baby. “Get in the car.” He commands. Not wanting a fight you get in. Dean runs back into the bar and comes back out after about five minutes.

 

“Where’s Sam?” You ask as Dean starts the car and pulls away.

No answer. Wow shocker a pissed off Dean Winchester not talking.

The ride back to the motel was silent. You could tell Dean was fuming but you didn’t understand why he was so upset with you. He parks the car and gets out opening your door and dragging you out of the car. When you reach his and Sam’s room he pulls you in and slams the door. He looks at you expectantly.

“What?” You ask confused.

“You haven’t answered my question. Were you going to sleep with him?” 

“Yeah probably had we not been interrupted.” As soon as the words are out of your mouth Dean picks you up, your legs wrapping around his waist, and pushes you against the door, kissing you hard. Dean’s kiss is so much better it’s hungry, dominant and somehow loving all at the same time.

You break away first needing air.

“Y/N, YOU ARE MINE! Do you understand? No other man will touch you!” Dean growls into your ear.

“Why did you wait so long?”

“Because I wasn’t sure whether you liked me or not but I couldn’t stand the idea of you sleeping with him. I don’t want anyone other than me to touch you, ever. Do you understand? I am the only one allowed to touch you.” Dean attacks your neck sucking and biting. You know you’ll have marks tomorrow but you don’t care. The idea of Dean claiming you as his and marking you was something you had dreamed of for years. Ever since you met the Winchesters on that salt n’ burn three years ago you wanted Dean but had never acted on it until now.

“Strip and get on the bed.” Dean commands when he breaks apart. When he sets you down you do what he says. You try to hide yourself with your hands but Dean holds your hands down at your sides, taking you in. 

“My god you’re gorgeous. And you’re all mine.” Dean strips and lays you down on the bed hovering above you. He hesitates.

“What’s wrong?” You ask feeling slightly rejected.

“Are you sure? Do you really want to… With me?” Dean looks vulnerable, a look that you don’t usually see. When you don’t answer he starts to move away but you grab his neck and pull him down crashing his lips against yours.

“Yeah I’m sure.” You breathe out as you pull apart for air. Dean attacks your neck biting and sucking leaving deep purple marks all over your neck. He thrusts into you hard but pauses giving you time to adjust to his generous size. When you nod for him to move he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into you. You claw at his back and bite his shoulder as he continues his sucking and biting on your neck and breasts, claiming what’s his. He reaches down with his left hand to rub hard circles on your clit. You cum in record time and as your walls clench around him, Dean cums hard spilling his seed deep inside you. Your walls milking him for all he’s worth. When you both finish he pulls out and lays down next to you panting just like you.

“Well that was… intense.” You gasp.

“That was incredible.” Dean corrects and you nod in agreement. He pulls you close to him, cuddling you.

“Dean Winchester a cuddler?” You gasp in shock.

“Oh shut up. You do realize this wasn’t a one time thing right?” Deans asks seriously.

“I hoped it wasn’t, that was the best sex of my life.” You say as you nuzzle into Dean’s neck breathing in his scent. You fall asleep fast.

 

\---------------------------------------------------  
Six Weeks Later

Shit. Shit. Holy fuck you are so screwed. You think to yourself. You had just picked up a pregnancy test from the convenience store after realizing you had missed your period. You and Dean had been going at it ever since that night he punched that guy outside the bar and now you were pregnant. What were you supposed to tell Dean?

“Babe? Where are you?” Dean hollered as he walked into yours and his motel room. Sam stopped sharing with you after he walked in the next morning to find you and his brother snuggled together naked.

“In here.” Your voice cracks at the end and you know he knows something is up.

“You ok sweetheart?” Dean asks standing outside the bathroom door. You whip away a stray tear.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Your voice cracks again. 

“Let me in.” Dean demands. “I’ll break the door down I swear I will.” You shove the test into your back pocket and splash some cool water on your face to wash away some stray tears.

“Y/N if you don’t let me in right now I will break the fucking door down.” Dean shouts as you turn the handle.

“Dean I’m fine ok. Just some girl stuff.” You turn away from him to head over to Sam’s room to help him with research for the case.

“What’s in your pocket?’ Dean asks. You turn around instantly panicking.

“Nothing. It’s nothing don’t worry about it.” You start getting flushed.

“You’re blushing Y/N. What is it?” Dean runs around behind you grabbing the test from your pocket before you can even process it. Dean looks up at you in shock.

“Are we… are we pregnant Y/N?” Dean asks shocked.

“Yeah we are.” You take a deep breathe trying to slow your heart rate.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” 

“I’M GONNA BE A DAD!” Dean shouts happily as he wraps his arms around you and spins you in a circle. He sets you down gently grabbing your face between his big soft, warm hands and kisses you with so much love you could swoon.

“I love you Y/N! You gave me the best gift in the world!” Dean exclaims.

“Wait you’re happy? I thought you would be pissed.” You ask confused.

“Of course I’m happy. I mean I love you and I know this isn’t the best life to raise a kid in but I know this baby,” Dean places both hands on your stomach, “our baby, will be so loved. And we can protect him or her from everything that comes our way.” Dean says as he holds you tight against him. Then Dean whispers in your ear, “Oh and you’re not hunting anymore. Like ever.”


	2. Overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @johngirl-207. Or Wattpad @were_lover18.

After Dean found out you were pregnant he became even more protective, if that were possible. He wouldn’t let you leave the Bunker at all. If he and Sam went on a case, which was becoming rare, he stocked the fridge up and made sure you would be ok on your own for a few weeks. The hunts hadn’t been taking very long only a few days max. Dean wanted to be with you as much as possible. You were about five months along when you had had enough.

You loved that he cared but you were so done with not leaving the Bunker. Dean and Sam were busy in the library so you decided to sneak out. You hadn’t intended to go far just sit outside for a few moments but Dean caught you.

“Y/N! Y/N where are you?” You heard him shout just as you were reaching the door. SHIT! You think to yourself. Why does he start wondering where I am just as I’m about to leave. You hear him walking down the hall and you know you are so gonna get it.

“What do you think you’re doing Y/N?” Dean growls as he sees you next to the door.

“Ok Dean don’t get angry I was just gonna stand outside for a little while. I can’t stay in the Bunker for another four months. I love you and I love that you care so much but I need fresh air. And a little breathing room would be nice.” You say quietly hoping he won’t give you a dad lecture.

“Ok A. you shouldn’t be standing you need to rest,” you groan when you hear him start lecturing. Ever since he found out about the pregnancy Dean had pretty much put you on bed rest. He moved towards you pulling you close to his chest. “But I understand what you mean. But sweetheart I can’t lose you. Either of you.” He put both his hands on your growing belly for emphasis. “You’re growing a human inside you, I don’t want you to exhaust yourself I want you relaxed and happy. Stress isn’t good for the baby and neither is a tired mom. I understand you want to go outside but if you're going to, which I know you’ll find a way to, I want you to be with me. So let’s go.” He says as he grabs your hand.

He opens the impala’s door for you once you outside and you climb in feeling excited. He drives you to your special place, a lake not far from the Bunker. You went here on your first official date. Dean packed a picnic and you stayed there for the day watching the sunset. You ended up falling asleep and Dean picked you up and brought you back to the Bunker. 

You both go and sit on the grass next to the lake he sits down and spreads his legs out and you crawl between them leaning against Dean’s muscular chest. He wraps his arms around you resting a hand on your swollen belly.

“Thank you.” he whispers in your ear. You turn to face him confused by what he meant.

“What’d you mean?” 

“You gave me the best two things I could have ever hoped for he says as he nuzzles your neck. You wrap your arms up around his neck and he shifts you so you are in his lap.

“What did I give you?”

“You. And the baby of course.” Dean says as he wraps his arms around your waist.

“Dean you’ve had me since the moment we met.” You whisper into his ear. You pull him down to your level and your lips meet his. Your tongues vie for dominance but of course his wins. As you lose yourself in the kiss you feel his hands begin to roam up and down your body. As one hand stops to cup your breast the other keeps moving down to the waistband of your maternity jeans he slips his hand into your pants and slowly starts to circle your clit. You moan into the kiss, as you do you feel Dean harden immediately. You pull apart and you toss your shirt (well technically it was Dean’s) off and your bra. Your breasts had grown quite a bit over the last few months and Dean’s loved it. He loved how your body had changed. And he made sure you knew it.

“I love you.” Dean says as he moves his hand away from your clit you whine at the loss of contact but are rewarded with a naked Dean. He pulls you up off the ground and slowly unbuttons your jeans. Sliding them and your panties off he drops to the ground in front of you. When you first started gaining weight you had been apprehensive about Dean seeing you naked. But Dean wouldn't have it he told you that you were always going to be beautiful to him no matter what. He didn’t care he just loved you. His exact words were “Sweetheart if you ever try to take away what’s mine I’ll just keep claiming you til you understand. I love you and it’s natural for you to be getting heavier it means our baby is growing and he or she is healthy.”

Dean moves his tongue to your clit and slowly starts flicking it. You moan ever since you were pregnant your sex drive had increased tremendously and you were very sensitive the slightest touch could get you going. Dean starts to add his fingers as he slowly slides one inside of you pumping it in and out. You put your hands in his hair gripping it tightly. You let out a loud moan when he adds another finger. Dean increases the speed of his thrusts and his tongue. 

“DEAN!” You cry out as you come undone around his fingers. You feel yourself squirt. Something that started happening when you had become pregnant. Dean loved it he always looked so proud. He loved licking up every drop of cum. Dean stands back up and takes you in his arms. He gently lowers you onto the blanket he had brought for the two of you to sit on. He hover above you sucking and nipping your neck. Dean enters you slowly and gently. He became a lot more gentler since he discovered you were expecting.

“HARDER DEAN!” you scream as your overly sensitive body begs for release. He complies quickly not needing to be asked twice. He moves his lips down to your breast and begins to suck gently on your hardened nipples. He moves a hand down to your clit rubbing quick, hard circles around it.

“DEAN!” You cry as you finally reach your release. He thrusts as you orgasm but as your walls clench around him his cock twitches before he spills his seed inside you. Dean pulls out of you and lays down beside you before pulling you against his toned chest. You exhausted from your mind blowing orgasms fall asleep on his chest. Dean presses a soft kiss to your forehead before he picks you up and dresses you before putting you inside baby and taking you home.


	3. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Time!

“DEAN WINCHESTER!” You shout at the top of your lungs you were now nine months pregnant and past your due date. You were a week and a half overdue and you were pissed. You couldn’t get up by yourself and you could barely move. 

“Coming sweetheart.” Dean replied cheerfully. He tried to keep you happy but you weren’t having it all you wanted was to get the baby out of you. You still weren’t sure what you were having. You and Dean both wanted to be surprised.

“Need help getting up babe?” Dean asked as he walked into your shared bedroom with a smirk on his face. 

“No I want you to have sex with me.” you state like it was perfectly normal to just demand sex.

“What?” He asks looking confused. For the past week you barely let him touch you unless it was to cuddle at night. You weren’t able to fall asleep unless you were wrapped up in Dean’s strong arms.

“Sex is a great way to induce labor. So we are gonna have sex.” Dean shakes his head.

“Sweetheart the baby will come when he or she is ready just be patient.”

“Winchester I swear on all that is holy if you don’t fuck me right now you will never touch me again. Is that clear?” You shout. You felt bad about how you were treating Dean but you were miserable. With swollen feet and ankles and having to waddle everywhere you were done.

“Ok that’s it.” Dean says as he throws off his t-shirt. He hovers over you and starts kissing you. He fondles your breast in one hand moving the other into your pants massaging your clit. Then you feel it.

“Did your..” Dean trails off in wonder as he removes his hands.

“Yes it did. Let’s go.” You yell as Dean hops off of you and puts his shirt on. He grabs your bag and throws it over his shoulder before lifting you in his arms and running outside to the impala. Sam was on a hunt with Cas because Dean had refused to leave your side the last few months of your pregnancy.

“How you doing baby?” Dean asks as he starts driving.

“Not so good.” You scream in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Dean yells.

“Contraction moron!” You yell back. That shut him up. He gets to the hospital in record time and helps you out of the car. 

“Hi how may I help you?” The lady at the front desks says.

“Labor.” Dean says as you crush his hand with your own as you feel another contraction.

“Oh my how long?” 

“Only fifteen minutes.” Dean says worried.

“Well this little one must be in a hurry follow me.” You trail the older woman. She helps you change into a gown and lay down on the bed. A older lady with dark hair walks in.

“Hi Y/N. I’m Dr. Laurie. I’m gonna see how far dilated you are ok?” You nod. “Well it looks like you're ready to push. When I say push push ok?” You nod. “Ok hun, push.” You push and you feel like you're going to split in two. You keep squeezing Dean’s hand harder and harder. He doesn’t say anything he just watches you as you push in amazement.

 

After several pushes later you are holding your newborn daughter in you arms.

“Congratulations you two she is a perfectly healthy little girl. You should be able to leave in a day or so.” Dr. Laurie says as she leaves the room. You are exhausted but you stay awake just looking at your beautiful baby in amazement. When Dean comes back in from calling Sam he takes over so you can sleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

“Baby girl you have the best momma in the world you know that?” You hear Dean saying to your daughter. You keep your eyes shut wanting to hear what else he says to her. “You are gorgeous just like her. I’m gonna have to keep all the boys away from both of you. Good thing I can shoot.” You roll your eyes. “You know I know you’re awake right babe?” Dean says with a chuckle. You reluctantly sit up.

“Does she need to be feed?” You ask as you lean back against the pillows.

“Yeah I was actually just about to wake you up.” He replies as he walks over to the bed. You scout over and pat the bed Dean hands you your daughter and you start feeding her as Dean sits down by you and puts an arm around you.

“You’re amazing sweetheart.” Dean says as he presses a kiss to your forehead. When your baby girl is done you hand her to Dean and cover up again.

“When can I leave?” You ask wanting to go home to your bed.

“Doc said you can be discharged this afternoon. What should we name her?” Dean asks.

“I like Charlotte Mary. She would be named after two of the bravest women we’ve ever known.” You reply. “I think Charlie would be an adorable name. What about you baby girl?” Your daughter cooes in approval as you take her in your arms and start walking around the room.

“Charlotte Mary Winchester it is.” Dean says as he kisses you both on the forehead. “You can go change and I’ll get her ready. Then we can go home.” Dean says. You smile grateful, he knew how much you hated hospitals. You were eager to get home and rest.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

When you get back to the Bunker you are greeted by Sam and Cas.

“What’s her name?” Sam asks as he holds her carefully.

“Charlotte Mary Winchester. But we call her Charlie.” Dean replies sounding very proud. 

“That’s a beautiful name you guys.” Cas adds. Sam nods in agreement.

“I think I’m gonna get some sleep night guys.” You say as you leave Dean, Sam and Cas to take care of Charlie.


	4. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sneak off on a hunt and Dean punishes you for it.

“Dean I can handle it.” You shout heading to your shared room to pack your bags Dean hot on your trail. 

“No you can’t you just had a baby. I will go with Sam you stay here with Charlie.” He commands unpacking your bag.

“Dean Charlie is four months old. I’m fully healed. I’ll be ok you can’t keep us in this Bunker forever.” You loved Dean but CHarlie would be fine with her father and uncles for a few days. You were itching for a hunt and you found a good one just outside of Kansas City. It was only a few hours from here and it was a Salt ‘n Burn.

“Watch me.” He growls.

“Fine but please stay with us. You and Sam can leave it for a different hunter. I’ll text Garth ok?” Dean gives you a skeptical look he knows you're up to something but he can’t put his finger on it.

“Fine. But you are not going anywhere. Understood? You will be punished if you try.” He says as he pulls you in for a hug. “I can’t lose you. Charlie needs you and I need you. I can’t do this without you.” Dean whispers in your ear. You pull back and see tears in his eyes.

“Dean nothing's gonna happen to me. And one the chance something did you are an amazing dad. Charlie would have you and Sam and Cas.” You wipe a stray tear away. Dean leans down and pulls you in for a soft kiss.

“I won’t let Charlie lose her mother. You would be ok for Charlie without me. I, Y/N I think I might become like my father. I don’t want that for her. He never hurt us but he neglected us and treated us like soldiers. I won’t let Charlie lose you.” 

“She won’t lose either of us Dean.” You promise him. “Can you pick me up something from the store?” You ask changing the subject.

“Sure I’ll see is Sammy wants to go. You good here with Charlie?” You nod. Giving him a peck on the lips before picking up Charlie.

“Ok I love you both. Don’t leave the Bunker we’ll be back in about an hour.” Dean warns. You nod. After you hear the door shut and Sam and Dean leave.

“Ok Charlie momma’s gonna go on a little trip and Uncle Cas will stay with you ok?” She cooes at the mention of Castiel. She was quite taken with both of her uncles. You pack up all the things you will need and load up your car. 

“Um Cas I need you.” You pause waiting for his response. “Charlie needs you!” Cas appears immediately.

“Is she alright?” He growls looking around for danger.

“Yeah but I need you to watch her I found a hunt and Sam and Dean are out.”

“OK but is Dean alright with this?” Cas asks you groan.

“Why would Dean have a say over this?” You ask as you hand Charlie over to Cas.

“Because he loves you and Charlie more than anything. He would be lost without you.” Cas says as he makes funny faces at Charlie, she giggles.

“He said it’s fine. Bye tell Dean I love him and take good care of my girl.” You wink at Cas as you climb into your car and start the engine.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

After you arrived you found a decent enough motel and headed to the bar. All three victims had visited before their death. You were talking to some sleezy drunk trying to get information. Ok well more like flirting he was more so talking to your chest than you but you got some good information. He suddenly stopped talking and looked behind terrified you felt a strong, warm, calloused hand on your shoulder.

“Hey baby.” Dean says as he grabs your hand and drags you out of the bar. He sets you in the back seat before slamming the door. Oh fuck if he slammed Baby’s door he’s super pissed, you think to yourself. You open your mouth to explain but Dean holds up a hand. “Don’t. Speak.” he says the words with venom.

He pulls into the motel you're staying at and climbs out. He grabs you and swing you up in his arms as he looks up baby.

“Room number?” He growls holding you tight in his arms.

“7.” You whisper getting nervous.

“Key.” He says as he approaches the room.

You unlock the room and Dean steps inside setting you down on the bed before locking the door.

“I’m so sorry I lied-” you’re cut off by Dean’s icey glare.

“Are you sorry you went on the hunt?” Dean asks as he tries to stay calm.

“No.” You say truthfully. Dean crosses over to you and sits next to you.

“Stand up and strip.” Dean says venom in his voice. You obey. When you are completely naked Dean pulls you across his lap and holds you legs down with his and puts his non dominant hand on the small of your back. 

“What are you doing?” You try wiggling out of his grasp but it’s useless.

“I warned you that there would be a punishment for leaving. How many spankings do you think you should get?” Dean asks rubbing your ass with his hand.

“None.”

“Do. Not. Sass. Me.” Dean says punctuating each word with a hard slap to your ass. You cry out in pain and pleasure. You are not only shocked at Dean spanking you but that you’re getting turned on by it.

“I will spank you ten more times and I want you to count.” Dean growls lowly rubbing your stinging backside.

“Yes De-” You get cut off by a sharp slap.

“It’s Sir now princess.” Dean rubs your tender bottom. “You will start counting now.” Dean punctuates his order with a slap.

“One, Sir.” You say feeling your pussy dampen.

“Good girl.” He praises.

SLAP

“Two, Sir.”

SLAP

“Three, Sir.” Seven spanks later and Dean lays you face down on the bed. You hear him rummaging in your suitcase for something and feel a cold gel on your back entrance. And you feel Dean’s finger slowly enter you.

“Dean.” You warn. You try a get away but he clamps a hand down on your back. He adds a second finger and scissors them. You let out a loud moan. “Dean.” You groan.

“Good girl stay still.” You feel him remove his fingers and feel something else enter you.

“It’s a butt plug babe.” Dean explains. When it’s full in you feel it start to vibrate, massaging the inside of your asshole. 

“Ugh, Dean please.” You moan begging for release.

“Not yet sweetheart. Why did you disobey me?” He asks as he slips a finger into your swollen pussy. 

“Beca- Ugh.” You moan as he turns up the vibrate on the plug.

“I’m waiting.” He says stroking your clit as he thrusts his finger in and out.

“Because I wanted to prove i could do the job. You don’t trust me.” 

“Don’t you dare cum until I say princess. And what do you mean I don’t trust you? How could you ever think that?” He asks as he leans down to suck your clit.

“Beca- ooooh god. Fuck Dean. Because you don’t think I can hunt.” You struggle to get the words out feeling overwhelmed.

“No I won’t let you hunt. I can’t lose you.” Dean removes his fingers and crawls up to you so he just hovers above your body. “I know what it’s like to lose a mother. I won’t let Charlie grow up like that.” He vows moving his lips to your breasts. He takes your nipple in his mouth sucking and nipping. He trails a hand down to slowly massage your clit. He knows your close.

“Dean that’s not fair. Why do you get to hunt?”

“I’ll make a deal with you. No more secret hunts and we all go together. The five of us, unless Cas is busy if it’s a risky hunt you stay back with Charlie and if not you can come and we’ll rotate who stays with her. I realize I can’t stop you hunting entirely but I want to be there backing you up or to have Sam or Cas backing you up. No solo hunts from either of us agreed?” You nod. You can handle those rules. “Now let’s have makeup sex.” Dean chuckles. 

He lines himself up at your entrance and thrusts into you. Hard and deep, just how you like it. He looks to you for confirmation before he moves. When you nod he picks up the pace and his left hand fondles your breast massaging it. His lips move to your neck sucking hard. He nips right along where your collarbone and throat meet. He loves marking you, claiming you as his.

He continues to thrust into you until you both collapse screaming one another’s names. Dean moves to get up he motions for you to flip over as he turns off the vibrate on the plug. You flip over and he ever so slowly and carefully pulls out the plug. He puts it back in his things and disappears in the bathroom. You lay down on your back and he walks out with a damp washcloth in hand he runs the warm cloth between your legs cleaning your combined cum. When he finishes with you he wipes himself off then discards the towel. He returns to you and lays down next to you before pulling you on top of him and flipping the covers overtop of your bodies.

“I love you baby.” Dean whispers as he slowly strokes your hair.

“I love you too Dean.” You smile to yourself as you fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I think this will be the finale part of Dean's girl. Message or comment any requests for new series or one-shots and follow me on tumblr @johngirl-207 and Wattpad at were_lover18. Thanks for reading! Love you guys, xoxo-Coco

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
